Walden's Trillion-Dollar Brother
by The Chuckinator
Summary: When Walden's brother Andrew comes over to visit, Walden instantly dislikes him and soon finds out that his brother bought his company! Things soon get hectic as he and his brother develop a rivalry and when they do, everything becomes mayhem. Contains OC. Oneshot.


Walden's Trillion-Dollar Brother

by TheChuckinator

Walden Schmidt was sitting at his computer, checking his company stocks. He was about to get up when a e-mail came in his inbox. Sighing in resignation, he opened the e-mail.

_Hey, Walden. This is your brother, Andrew. Bet you didn't know you had one, did you? I just wanted to tell you that I'll be coming over to your house tonight since I'm in Malibu at the moment. By the way, I'd check the stock market again. You never know who's buying your company!_

Walden's eyes widened. "I have a brother? When the hell did that happen?" The telephone rang, so he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Walden, this is Billy. You may want to check the stock market; it isn't good!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Walden asked.

"Someone is buying our company at this moment. I have no idea who it is, but we're losing money fast!"

Walden hung up and went back to the stock market homepage. His eyes widened as he saw his company's stock go down greatly. Walden walked outside and did the only thing he could think of: he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Alan heard the noise and rushed downstairs. "Walden, what the hell was that?"

"I was checking the stock market, and..."

"You were watching porn, weren't you?"

"What? No! Someone just bought most of my company's stock. It's horrible!"

As they were talking, the doorbell rang. Alan opened it to see a middle-aged man standing there.

"Hello," the man said. "I'm here to see Walden Schmidt."

Alan gulped. "Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Andrew, Walden's trillion-dollar brother!"

Alan's eyes widened. "A t-t-trillion..." He started convulsing as he clutched his chest, fell to the floor with a thud and didn't move.

Andrew looked at Walden. "Was it something I said?"

Walden rushed over to Alan, checking his pulse. "Damn; he's had another heart attack." He looked at Andrew. "So, you're my brother?"

Andrew nodded.

"You son of a bitch! Was it you who's been buying my company?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Why did you buy it, anyway?"

"Why not?" Andrew said. "I'm a trillionare. I bought your company, sold it, and bought it again simply because I can."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Walden yelled.

"Oh, calm down. I work for a film company. By the way, I'm dating your ex-girlfriend."

Walden stared at his brother, his jaws clenched in frustration. "You're WHAT?"

"Dating your ex-girlfriend, Zoey."

"You goddamn bastard!" Walden roared, and threw himself at Andrew. The two tumbled to the ground, rolling around and fighting. Andrew had Walden in a headlock and was choking him but Walden threw his brother backwards and jumped on him. The two wrestled violently on the floor for minutes.

At that moment, the front door opened as Jake Harper walked in. "Hey everybody, I'm back from the military. They gave me a free pass this weekend, so..." He stopped talking instantly and eyed the two men wrestling on the ground. He sighed in exasperation. "They're fighting again?" He walked up to his room, shaking his head. "Damn, I am getting way too old for this shit."

Billy walked in after him and stared at Walden and Andrew, looking from one to the other. He then saw Alan lying motionless on the floor and checked his pulse. It was there, but weak. He then stood up and yelled loudly, "What the hell is going on here?"

Andrew and Walden stopped their fighting and stood up, looking at Billy. Walden spoke first. "Hey Billy, this is Andrew. He's my brother."

Billy blinked. "You have a brother? When the hell did that happen?"

Walden shrugged. "I don't know; I just found out I had one."

"So, is this the jackass that bought out our company?"

"Yeah, I did," Andrew told him.

"Why?"

Andrew smirked. "Because I can."

Billy rolled his eyes and looked at Walden. "How is it you even have a brother who is worth more money than you?"

"Believe me, I have been asking myself the same damn question," Walden told him. "By the way, shouldn't we get Alan to a hospital?"

Andrew smirked. "No matter; he'll come around once I show him this!" He took a trillion dollars out of his wallet and waved it in front on Alan, who immediately got up and saw the money. Once he saw it, however, he clutched his chest again and fell to the floor motionless. Andrew frowned. "Let's take him to the hospital."

* * *

Half an hour later, Alan was released from the hospital. Walden had Andrew pay for the medical bills because he had caused Alan to have a heart attack. They got back to the house and sat on the couch to talk. Alan walked in the kitchen to get a snack. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Walden groaned and got up to open it. He gasped in shock as he saw his mother stand in the doorway.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked.

His mother ignored him and walked in, looking at Walden. "We need to talk," she said.

Walden looked confused. "About what?"

Robin sighed and glanced at Andrew. "Who do you think?" she said.

Andrew walked up beside his brother and put his arm around his shoulder. "Is this about me?" he chuckled.

"Yes, I want you out of Walden's life. I told you never to contact him, and now look what you've done!"

Walden looked confused. "What the hell do you mean? I just met my brother for the first time, and now you want him to leave?"

"It's for your own good, son. You're a bad influence on Andrew; that's why I never told you about him."

"Excuse me, but how exactly am I a bad influence?"

"You're too immature. Andrew here is my own perfect angel; he's never done anything wrong! That's why I told him to take over your company."

Walden gasped. "You told him to take over my company? Goddamn it mom, what made you turn against me?"

Rose ignored him and looked at Andrew. "Let's go, son."

Andrew looked at Walden and then back at his mom. "You are a manipulative bitch, you know that? I'm going to stay here for the night, and then leave tomorrow."

Rose sighed. "Fine, but I'll have my eye on you!" With that, she turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Walden looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off as smoke poured from the kitchen. Both Walden and Andrew rushed in and groaned. Alan was near the toaster, which had been set on fire. Flames and smoke were engulfing it and two horribly burned pieces of toast lay on the ground.

Alan looked at the two men with a shocked expression. "I swear it was an accident!" he said.

* * *

After the fire had been put out, Walden glared angrily at Alan. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Alan yelled. "I was making some toast and then the entire toaster just caught on fire!"

"Shit," Walden exclaimed. "No matter; I'll just get a new one tomorrow. It's getting late, we better go to bed."

They walked upstairs to their bedrooms and got ready for bed. A few minutes later, however, Walden heard noises coming from the guest room. He sighed, got up and walked down the hall, opening the door to the guest room. His eyes went wide and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Both Andrew and Zoey were lying in bed having sex. Andrew looked at him and instantly covered himself up. Zoey, however, got dressed and ran out the door. Andrew ran after her but to no avail. He came back upstairs and saw Walden, hatred in his eyes.

Andrew chuckled. "Hey, no hard feelings, right?"

Walden pounced on him and the two brothers came tumbling down the stairs. They got up and swung at each other, fists colliding. They got out on the balcony and stopped for a minute.

"Hey, sorry! I told you we were dating but..."

Walden glared at him. "You never told me you were having sex with her! What are you, a womanizer?"

Andrew grinned. "You could say that; I did have sex with the receptionist while I was paying the bills for Alan at the hospital also."

"You..."

Instantly, Walden grabbed Andrew by the shirt. His brother looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll thank me later!" With that, Walden tossed him over that balcony. However, Andrew grabbed on to the railing with one hand and Walden's arm in the other, sending them both tumbling to the hard pavement and breaking many bones in their bodies in the process.

* * *

The next day, both Andrew and Walden were in the hospital. Everyone including Jake and Zoey had come to see them. Rose looked at them and sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I told you that Walden was a bad influence," she told Andrew. "But you didn't listen. Well, you've learned your lesson. It looks like you two will be in here for the past two weeks."

"Damn it!" Andrew swore.

"At least you didn't have a heart attack," Alan interjected.

"Alan, you're not helping!" Walden shouted.

Alan shrugged and walked away. When everyone left, Walden looked at Andrew. "Sorry about earlier; looks like we won't be out of here for a while."

Andrew sighed. "You know, we could get out of here earlier if I had my insurance pay for this. I am a trillionaire, after all."

Walden laughed. "Well, I'm a billionaire. Maybe we should stop fighting each other and get along; we're brothers."

Andrew scoffed. "Just call this sibling rivalry. Don't worry; we'll be out of here in a few weeks and then we can do whatever the hell we want."

"Sounds like a plan."

Andrew nodded and closed his eyes to rest. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I sold your company back...it's yours again. However...it's filed for bankruptcy because there are rumors that your company is broke."

Walden tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and let out a hair-raising scream. Andrew grinned as a satisfying look appeared on his face. Payback was truly a bitch.


End file.
